1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile and mounting mat assembly, particularly to a tile and mounting mat assembly which is employed for facilitating replacement of a used tile with a new one.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, a mixture of cement and water is still needed for affixing tiles to a floor. This conventional method for laying tiles on a floor requires a special technique. Usually a professional carpenter is hired to do the job. Meanwhile, a relatively long time is needed for the cement to dry. Therefore, the conventional method is costly and time-consuming. In addition to the above disadvantages, remodeling the floor for a new layout of color tiles is difficult. In the process of remodeling, all of the tiles are inevitably destroyed. Therefore, remodeling the floor is not only difficult to perform but also wasteful of tiles.